When All Goes Wrong
by xFang's Angelx
Summary: When after a simple walk, Yuki is found as a injured child with no memory of meeting them. Tohru and the rest of the zodiac members will do everything they can to help him return to normal and regain his memory.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own the plot.

This is my first try at a Fruits Basket story, so I'd like a real opinion of my story and how I can improve it.

When All Goes Wrong by Yuki's Little Girl

Chapter One 

Missing

Tohru was sitting on the porch relaxing, her hair swaying with the wind. Shigure's house was peaceful with everyone gone. Yuki went out on a walk, Kyo had gone out to who knows where, and Shigure went to the main house to visit. The cherry blossom trees were beginning to sparkle and glitter in the evening sky. There were 12 trees planted for each of the zodiac members.

"Tohru, I'm home and ready for one of your home-cooked dinners!" yelled Shigure.

He was walking through the woods toward her. He has his usual grin on his face.

Tohru got up to go inside. "How was your visit? "asked Tohru.

"I had a lovely time with Aya, who decided to visit as well," said Shigure", but I could not wait for one of your meals. Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"I haven't seen Kyo but I think Yuki went on a walk"

"They better hurry or they'll miss one of your delicious dinners" said Shigure leaving the room and heading toward his office.

Soon, Tohru had dinner all made and set in the dining room. It was getting late and Kyo and Yuki were still missing.

Suddenly, the front door came flying open and Kyo ran in with a worried look on his face. His shirt was covered in blood and he was holding a little boy, wrapped in his jacket, to his chest. The boy had silver hair with blood all over it and looked to be 4 or 5 years old.

"Kyo, who is this?"

"Yuki"


	2. No Memory and New Friends

Chapter Two

No Memory

"Kyo, are you sure?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, I'm sure! "said Kyo getting a little mad.

Tohru took the little boy from Kyo's arms and brought him upstairs. Going to the bathroom, she lightly wet a rag with water and dabbed some blood of his face. Underneath the blood and dirty was the face she had memorized for a long time.

Yuki's face.

Suddenly his eye's slowly opened to look at her with pain and sadness in them.

From the look on his face, you could tell he was scared.

"Who..arre..you" stuttered poor little Yuki, who was sounding like he was going to cry.

"I'm Tohru Honda and I'm your friend" said Tohru smiling.

"Where am I?"

"Shigure's house"

"Who's Shigure?"

Tohru was surprised at his question. Does he not remember us, thought Tohru.

Yuki began shivering in her arms and he looked up with big eyes to see her crying.

"Yuki are you cold?" Yuki nodded

"Why don't we see if we can fix that, ok"

"Okay"

Tohru finished cleaning up Yuki and they went to Yuki's room to find something for him to wear. They found a light blue shirt and blue pants, which were left from his childhood.

When they were done, Tohru could tell that Yuki was beginning to warm up to her.

"Tohru, I think we are going to be good friends"

"I think so to Yuki"


	3. Creating a New Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own the plot.

When All Goes Wrong

Chapter 3

Creating a New Memories

As Tohru brought little Yuki into the living room, carrying him in her arms, Kyo looked up. Kyo was sitting on a chair, watching t.v. He immediately got up and walked over to them. A soft smile was on his face.

"Is Yuki okay? "asked Kyo quietly. He looked a little nervous and upset.

"Yeah, he's okay. His cuts and bruises weren't too bad", said Tohru.

Suddenly, Yuki reached for Kyo, trying with all his might to reach him.

"Kyo", cried Yuki with his arm extended out to him.

Kyo stepped forward, taking him from Tohru's arms. "Yes, Yuki", said Kyo.

"Thank you for saving me", said Yuki happily while giving Kyo a big hug.

Kyo hugged him back but was clearly shocked by Yuki's emotions.

The rat and cat were supposed to hate each other but here they were hugging.

Maybe Yuki loosing his memories was meant to happen, he thought.

But he shook that thought out of his head.

"Would you both like some chicken noodle soup?" asked Tohru, who had stepped into the kitchen.

"Does that sound okay to you Yuki?" asked Kyo.

Yuki nodded his head. Smiling a little.

Tohru brought the soup to the table and they ate while watching cartoons. Which Yuki had asked for.

During one of the cartoons, Kyo felt Yuki lean against him.

He looked down and saw that Yuki had fallen asleep.

Kyo smiled and ruffling little Yuki's hair saying", Good night, Yuki. I hope we get you back to normal soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

Please review and tell me how good or bad this chapter was!


	4. Another Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own the plot.

_____________________________________________________________

When All Goes Wrong

Chapter 4

Another fall 

When Yuki woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember where he was.

His eyes darted around the room nervously. Whole body shaking hard with fear. He was in a room with a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The walls were painted angel-white.

Yuki didn't remember this room at all. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep watching cartoons with Tohru and Kyo.

"……T……Tohru?"

Climbing out of the bed, Yuki walks toward the door, gently pulling it open.

"…K…Kyo?"

Looking down the stairs, he sees no-one. Scared that they left him, Yuki begins the cry, his loud sobs carrying throughout the house.

Suddenly a door opens behind him, terrifying him so much that he trips, falling down the stairs.

He lands on his leg, trying to pick up his head, stars invade his vision.

"Yuki?!?....Oh crap!?!"

Yuki tries to look up again, almost crying at the pain in his head and leg. He manages to see a mass of orange hair.

"K……Kyo….?"

"Yeah it's me….are you okay kid?"

Kyo reaches out and picks up Yuki, laying him gently in his lap.

"…..Head….hurts…leg….t…too"

He touches Yuki's head, blood smearing all over it, Yuki cries out, wincing.

"Man, You did a number on yourself today. What happened?"

Yuki blinks his eyes, " I fell. I….I…think."

Blood begins to pour out of the wound, covering Yuki's and Kyo's clothes.

"I need to get the blood flow to stop" said Kyo feeling frustrated.

He picked up Yuki and walked quickly down the steps and into the kitchen. Looking for a towel to hold to Yuki's bleeding head.

Grabbing the towel from the counter top and wrapping around Yuki's head, Kyo put pressure on the wound.

"Yuki, talk to me…how do you feel?"

Yuki eyes were starting to shut," ..S…..Sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep Yuki….promise me you'll try not to sleep."

Yuki's eyes opened a little.

"I'll….t….try…."

Kyo took Yuki and ran out the door.

'I have to get him to Hatori before he falls asleep', thought Kyo.

* * *

Next time on When All Goes Wrong: "Not Too Late?"

* * *

Sorry that it's not very long. I haven't had the time. But please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! =^-^=


	5. Not Too Late?

Hey Guys. ^^ It's been a long time since I've updated this story and I feel so bad that I forgot all about my stories. I promise to try to update sooner. And I want to thank Blackened Ice for making me question why I stopped writing this and for helping me get back to writing. Thank you. ^^ So here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

" - Talking

' - Thinking

* * *

When All Goes Wrong

Chapter 5

"Not Too Late?" 

Kyo ran out the door quickly, carrying Yuki as gently in his arms as he could.

The towel that was wrapped around Yuki's head was slowly turning red and he knew that he needed to get Yuki to Hatori soon.

'Please hold on Yuki'

Kyo ran toward the main house, looking down at Yuki whose violet eyes keep trying to close. "Stay awake Yuki!"

Yuki slowly lifts his head up to look at Kyo; his eyes half-lidded but trying to do what Kyo asked. "So…t-tired…t-t-though.."

Kyo shakes his head sadly with tears in his eyes, as he puts his full power into his running, nearing the main house. "Hang on. Just a few more minutes, okay?"

Yuki nods slowly, trying to keep his eyes open.

Kyo runs through the front gate of the main house and right onto the porch of Hatori's house; knocking on the door loudly. "Hatori! Open the door! It's Yuki! He needs help!"

Hatori slides open the door, the tired look on his face changing to a look of worry as he catches sight of Yuki in Kyo's arms. "What happened?"

Kyo looks down at Yuki and then up at Hatori; worry in his red eyes. "He fell down the stairs. Can you help?"

Hatori looks at Yuki, his eyes showing his seriousness.

"I can try. We'll just hope its not too late." 

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I promise it will get better and longer as I get back into writing.

Please review when you get the chance because it always helps to hear someone else's opinion.

I also want to say that for the people reading any of my other stories, I am working on updating them as soon as possible. The two stories that I am currently working on are, "When All Goes Wrong" and "Love or Hate?" 


End file.
